Industry has shifted its focus from implementing islands of automation to implementing material handling systems that tie together those islands of automation. No longer can a complete automation system be factory assembled prior to field deployment, nor can a repetitive system configuration be implemented effectively. Complete modularity of system design, and flexibility of format, are desired to satisfy unique system configurations at the final assembly site.
One approach may be to maintain a repository of material handling and automation system controller hardware designs that are ready for use on virtually any control program, such as a Parcel Sortation System (PSS). The PSS repository of design may be affected within the framework of existing ongoing Parcel Sortation Control Systems (PSCS) activity.